Pet
by BisexualDragons
Summary: He felt dominated. What scared him was the fact that he liked it. PRaZr, lemon/smut. Mainly PWP, or whatever you want to call it.


**NO INTRODUCTION :D Because honestly, I have no idea what to say about this.**

**So, Enjoy! :D**

"Come here, Zim." Purple purred to the shaking defect in front of him, patting the spot next to Red and himself. Zim's eyes widened and he hesitated before sitting next to them on the large couch. The two Tallest looked down at him, identical smirks spreading across their faces.

"Guess what, pet?" Red cooed, shifting himself so he was eye-level with Zim. Zim whimpered, looking at Red with large, magenta eyes. Purple chuckled and lay on his stomach, same as Red.

"He asked you a question…" He growled softly, nipping at the younger's antennae affectionately. Zim winced and looked to Red again,

"Yes, sir?" He responded weakly. Red grinned, almost evilly before responding,

"We, as your leaders, decided to make a new official holiday…" Zim looked over to Purple in confusion, quirking a non-existent eyebrow, only to see that same smirk plastered on his other leader's face.

"Holiday…?" Zim asked him curiously. Purple nodded, still grinning. He continued for Red.

"I'm guessing you're curious as to what it's called?" Zim nodded in confusion, and slight worry. He didn't trust that look…

Red shifted from behind him, licking one of Zim's antennae. He shuddered slightly as he sucked on the appendage slowly, from base to tip. He bit back a moan. He still had _some_ dignity left.

"The holiday is called…" Red said in between licks. He paused for dramatic effect and then kissed Zim full on the lips, Zim's eyes going wide in fear. They kissed for a moment and then broke apart, Red still grinning almost like a madman.

"…Pet Appreciation Day." Purple finished from Zim's left side quietly. Zim immediately went stiff, his eyes going wide, and antennae shooting straight up in alarm.

_Pet Appreciation Day?_

Red noticed his sudden alarm, and kissed Zim's cheek tenderly. "It's okay. Don't be so stiff, Zim…" He whispered, petting his antennae. Zim calmed, but only slightly. Purple removed his cuffs and starting massaging the younger's chest. Zim's eyes shut halfway as he began to purr softly, quietly.

"And we _definitely _appreciate _our_ pet, don't we, Red?" The purple-clad tallest murmured, nibbling Zim's collarbone. Red smirked, momentarily stopping his attack on Zim's feelers before responding.

"Yes," He growled, licking the defects cheek slowly. "Yes, we most certainly do…" Zim felt claws on his face and turned to Purple as he and his leader's lips collided. Zim whimpered into Purple's mouth as he wrapped his tongue around his, squeezing slightly for effect. Purple massaged the defect's tongue, rewarded by a soft moan into his mouth. He grinned and pulled away, noting the string of saliva connecting their lips. Zim blushed and broke it by looking away. The blush got darker as his shirt was lifted above his head, slowly.

"Wh-what are you-"He was cut off by a moan as both Tallest began licking and nipping down his chest, from his collarbone to abdomen. Both lifted a hand to play with his antennae again.

The two leaders smirked at each other as they heard the other start to pant. Purple backed off and laid against the arm of the couch as Red's mouth reached Zim's black pants. He slowly undid the zipper with his teeth and relished at the sound of Zim's groan of approval. He slowly pulled the pants down to his ankles and stared in confusion at the extra layer of clothing underneath.

"What are those?" He whispered to the other confusedly. Zim just blushed and gestured for him to continue with his hand. Red shrugged and removed the black boxers revealing Zim's aching member. Purple growled beside him and before he knew it, his pants were thrown somewhere and he was pinned to the couch.

He looked at his attacker, a shocked and nervous expression on his face. Purple saw and nuzzled his face into the exile's neck lovingly. He purred against his neck in approval as he heard his pet whimper.

Red came and lay down beside the two as Purple lowered himself to Zim's erection, licking it experimentally.

Zim whimpered pathetically and shuddered. Red looked over to his face, scrunched up in pleasure as Purple began to suck roughly. He moaned lustfully into the open air and Purple looked to Red, that same stupid smirk on his face. He continued to lick and suck on the defect's shaft, enjoying Zim's constant moans and pants. Red meanwhile, extremely aroused at the show in front of him, removed his robes, armor and gauntlets, leaving him completely exposed.

The sucking continued for a moment before Zim yelled loudly and came hard into Purple's mouth. He licked the remaining liquid off of his pet's shaft, Zim watching, blushing insanely.

"Good boy." Purple muttered, kissing Zim once more. Red crawled over to his counter-part, kissing him passionately before removing his clothing as well.

"Alright Pur, it's my turn." He whispered seductively to his lover. Purple grinned back and made a 'go ahead' gesture, pointing to Zim.

Said Zim was still panting, trying to catch his breath. Red pinned him to the bed just as Pur had before kissing him roughly, licking the bottom of his lip, demanding entrance. Zim opened his mouth and let the taller one ravish him, un-cuffed hands running down his body smoothly. Zim moaned into his mouth as one hand found his very wet slit, just beneath his member, the other stroking Zim's face.

They broke apart, gasping for air, and Red dipped his head in between Zim's legs, in front of his slit and licking _very_ slowly upwards. Zim moaned, throwing his head back in bliss. Red grinned and licked it again, Zim's delicious moans and pants music to his antennae. He dipped his tongue inside, massaging the inner walls with his reptilian tongue. Zim buried his head into the nearest pillow, trying not to scream.

It was hard.

Red repeatedly pushed his tongue in and out of Zim, frowning when he heard Zim muffling his shouts of pleasure. He stopped his attack, breath ghosting over the soaking crevice,

"Don't hide your voice, pet. I want to hear you scream." He murmured before plunging his face back into the wet entrance, licking as forcefully as he could. And Zim did what he was told:

He screamed. He clawed at the couch, effectively ripping it. He writhed and panted and groaned in loss as Red removed his mouth. He looked to his leader, eyes glazed over with lust as he panted.

Red pinned him once more and Zim knew what came next: The actual sex part. He widened his eyes slightly and looked to Red with a worried expression.

"It's okay. You're okay," He smiled slightly, kissing his neck. Zim calmed down a considerable amount, but still looked slightly worried.

"Be gentle," He whispered softly. Red nodded and kissed him as he entered him slowly. Zim broke away and groaned as he buried himself inside the younger. Cum from Zim's opening squirted and soaked the pillow of the couch he was laying on, dripping down his thighs. Zim panted harshly adjusting to the length, groaning every now and then in obvious approval.

Red shut his eyes tight as he began to thrust slowly, Zim's moans filling the air around them. He pinned Zim's arms above his head and let out a harsh breath as his speed started to quicken. He bit into Zim's neck as he claimed him possessively, Zim crying out in ecstasy. Zim spread his legs as far as they could go, wanting more of this amazing feeling.

Zim keened as he came, muscles clenching around Red tightly. Red growled roughly and slammed into his pet, claiming him as his own as Zim started to orgasm repeatedly. Zim screamed below him, pleasure fogging his mind completely as his sex juices continued to soak his and Red's thighs as well as the couch.

Red finally couldn't take it anymore as those walls clenched and unclenched around him repeatedly. He groaned loudly as he shot his seed inside of Zim, panting at a rapid pace. They stayed there for a moment, staring at each other before Red smirked possessively down at him and kissed his neck.

He rolled off of Zim, next to him. Purple crawled next to the two of them, looking tired as he scooted next to Red.

Zim was breathing heavily. He saw his leaders look down at him, loving smiles on their faces. He managed a small grin back at them before his exhaustion got the better of him and he quickly fell asleep.

Purple carefully put Zim's clothes back onto his lithe body, careful not to wake him up. They looked at each other for a moment, smirking.

"So…when are you going to tell him that we never created a new holiday?"


End file.
